


More Than Words Can Say

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional, Established Relationship, Expressing Emotion, Feelings, Ficlet, Introspection, Love, M/M, POV Steve, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve doesn't know how to explain to Danny how much this means to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/787555.html?thread=101838435#t101838435):  
> "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams,
> 
> I love you like this because I don’t know any other way to love,   
> except in this form in which I am not nor are you,   
> so close that your hand upon my chest is mine,   
> so close that your eyes close with my dreams.   
> (Pablo Neruda)"

Steve doesn't know how to explain to Danny how much this means to him.  
  
He's never been a very romantic person, one of those people given to sappy love declarations that bring tears to others' eyes. When Steve loves someone, it just is, a solid, unchangeable fact like gravity, too ordinary and too sacred to profane with mere words.  
  
But the enormity of Danny, of this, of how it makes Steve feel inside, urges him to try.  
  
With Danny in his arms right now, he doesn't feel like a separate person anymore, like Steve McGarrett + 1, trying to chase the loneliness away. Danny is inside him now, and he's not referring to the liver or some juvenile sex joke. The hand splayed over his chest feels as if it's sinking into his skin and directly connecting with his heart. The head resting on Steve's shoulder is a persistent weight Steve will feel for the rest of his life. The leg sandwiched between his might as well be a third limb.  
  
He's a new, merged entity now. More than what he was before, he's now a part of SteveandDanny. And he knows, with a certainty that's so unlike the person he was before (just Steve) that he will never stop feeling that connection, even if Danny is half a world away.  
  
If only Steve knew how to say it out loud. If only his tongue weren't too clumsy, with a tendency to turn it into something too mawkish or too pedestrian.  
  
Danny shifts his head so that his sky blue eyes bore into Steve's. He's inside Steve now, so he knows that Steve wants to say something.  
  
"I love you." The words are so lacking, but maybe the tone in Steve's voice, like he scraped it out of the back of his throat, communicates something. Or maybe it's the tears welling up in his eyes, a byproduct of attempting to express all of his emotion at once.  
  
Danny's smile, with white teeth, shines through the darkness. "I love you, too." Danny yawns, and Steve feels tired too. His eyes flutter closed, and Steve's shut in unison. They fall asleep at the same time, to dream the same dreams of their life together.


End file.
